criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All The Souls
All The Souls is the third case of the Denverland City , setting in the Historical Center, and the third made by Bordacris Case Background The team arrived at the exhibition searching for Steve , and they found him , Steve pointed a gun to the team , when Steve was about to shot, a misterious arrow came from a unknown place, and impacted in Steve's forehead. Despite he was a dangerous convict , the team was forced to start a new murder investigation. After find a torn card , who belonged to the CEO of S.T.A.I.N , Luis Mario Fernandez, the team asked to him if he was negociating with Rogers , but he denied to have ties with a Escaped Convict. In the bar , they found a faded note, after recovering the text, a date time was writted on the paper, accompanied of a kiss, after hours of several analisis, Taylor Mars determined that the kiss came from Karla , the prostitute who appeared in Case 1. Karla told that Steve was her Regular client, and the one who paid huge amounts of money for her , she cried because she was no longer able to bring money to educate her child. Refugio was found in the crime scene , he said that he was only waiting for the player , but Gwen refused to believed, because if he was waiting for the player , he should stay at the Exhibition, Refugio neglected to give more details. At the end of the chapter, Chief Rodriguez tells that a break-in taked place in a Weapon Shop. The team arrived at the Weapon Shop, but the killer already managed to escape,a metal box and a faded bill were found in the shop. After reveal the content of the bill, a purchase of two rifles was discovered, the buyer was a man known as Adolfo Arguelles. Adolfo justified the purchase talking about his bodyguards, that protected him because he's an importan bussinesman in the city, who everyone jealous want to kill him. Inside the metal box was a Bow, which was send to analysis in the Lab, Taylor determined that the killer needed a training for make shots like that one, exposing the archery training of the killer. Returning at the Bar, an iron briefcase was found, after opening it a pregnancy test falled out, Gwen joked about the new unnecessary money spending inside a belly, later she apologized for playing with clues, sending the test to Taylor. Taylor isolated the urine from the test, and made an ADN test, the team was shocked after they discovered that the urine came from Karla, the prostitute, forcing to interrogate she once more. Karla crying told the day of the horrible event. 2 years ago she was walking way to her home after being in her BFF house, when reaching the door, someone approached her from behind, pointing a gun to her head, "someone" was Steve, who forced she to have Sex, if she denied, he could kill her, after that, she got pregnant and decided to rise her child by herself. The team was about to start they snack time , but instantly Chief Rodriguez came to say that sadly, he know some things of Steve, flagging him as a suspect. The Chief telled that he was behind Steve since he discovered a Corruption scheme in Denverland, but his superiors accepted a bribe from Steve , cancelling the investigation, for that Chief wanted to catch Steve once and for all. A fast recapping about the suspects and clue was made, because Refugio came to the station demanding to transfer the investigation at him, since he arrived first at the crime scene. Stats Victim *Steve Rogers Weapon *Bow Killer *¿¿?? Killer's Profile *The killer has a Cat *The killer drinks vodka *The killer practices archery *¿¿?? *¿¿?? Suspects *'Refugio Solares' (Police Corporal) Age: 39 Height: 5'11'' Hair: Blond Eyes: Green Weight: 180 lbs Blood: O- '''Appereance: '''Short curly hair with a Police cap, Bulletproof vest with a police badge and an ocher t-shirt inside, Has a scar in the arm '''Profile:' *Not Known Yet ---- *'Luis Mario Fernandez' (CEO of S.T.A.I.N) Age: 49 Height: 6'3'' Hair: Brown Eyes: Black Weight: 230 lbs Blood: O- '''Appereance: '''Bald, Has a green coat with a white shirt inside, sports a badge of S.T.A.I.N and a Scar in the Neck. '''Profile:' *Not Known Yet ---- *'Karla Abrasimova' (Prostitute) Age: 16 Height: 5'9'' Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Weight: 140 lbs Blood: A+ '''Appereance: '''Long bob haircut with a star pin, Short black corset, piercing in his bellie, has a Scar on the cheek. '''Profile:' *Has a Cat, Drinks Vodka and Practices Archery ---- *'Adolfo Arguelles' (Bussinesman) Age: 33 Height: 6'0'' Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Weight: 200 lbs Blood: O- '''Appereance: '''Combed short hair, Blue shirt with a fountain pen in the pocket, his mouth is holding a cigarette. '''Profile:' *Has a Cat, Drinks Vodka ---- *'Victor Rodriguez' (Chief of Police) Age: 55 Height: 5'8'' Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Weight: 198 lbs Blood: O+ '''Appereance: '''Short hair, Green coat with a police badge, White shirt with a tie inside the coat. '''Profile:' *Has a Cat, Drinks Vodka ---- Crime Scenes: *Exhibition-Not Unlocked Yet *Striptease Bar-Pole *Weapon Shop-Not Unlocked Yet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Exhibition (Clues: Victim's Body,Torn Bussiness Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The Killer Has a Cat) *Examine Torn Bussiness Card (Result: Mario´s Card)(New Suspect: Luis Mario Fernandez) *Interrogate Luis Mario About the Torn Card (Crime Scene Unlocked: Striptease Bar) *Investigate Striptease Bar (Clues: Faded Note, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle (09:00:00) (KP: The Killer Drinks Vodka) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Date Note) *Analyze Date Note (12:00:00) (New Suspect: Karla Abrasimova) *Talk to Karla about Steve *Interrogate Refugio about his presence on the Crime Scene *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Weapon Shop (Clues: Faded Bill, Metal Box) *Examine Faded Bill (Result: Rifle purchase) (New Suspect: Adolfo Arguelles) *Ask Adolfo about the weapon purchase *Examine Metal Box (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow (12:00:00) (KP: The Killer practices Archery) *Investigate Pole (Clues: Iron briefcase) *Examine Iron briefcase (Result: Pregnancy test) *Analyze Pregnancy test (12:00:00) *Ask Karla about the test *See what haves to say the Chief *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars)